memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Clark Terrell
:This page details in the primary universe; for the in the Kelvin timeline created by Nero's temporal incursion see Craig Terrell. | Assign = CO, | FinalAssign = CO, | Rank = captain | Insignia = | altimage = }} Clark Terrell (2233-2285) was a Human male in the service of Starfleet during the 23rd century. Biography Early life and Starfleet Academy Terrell was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, on Earth in 2233. As a child, his great-grandfather told him stories of how his own great-grandfather had struggled for the right to vote, which left a lasting impression on the younger Terrell. ( ) He entered the Academy at the age of 18, and by 2254 he was captain of the Starfleet Academy Wrestling Team. While on a cadet training mission aboard the in 2254, Terrell volunteered for landing party duty on a rescue mission to retrieve a team of scientists that had become trapped in a orbital scientific facility that was in a decaying orbit after being struck by meteors. All of the scientists were rescued and Terrell was awarded a citation for conspicuous bravery. Starfleet career Early Starfleet career Terrell graduated from the Academy in 2255 and was assigned as junior helmsman aboard the . Following two years of diligent service, Terrell was promoted to lieutenant, junior grade in 2257 and made chief helmsman aboard the Columbia. In 2259, Terrell was assigned as second officer aboard the . In 2261, Terrell was left stranded alone on Derus VI when the Ardent was destroyed in orbit by Orion pirates. Although other crewmembers managed to escape via escape pod they all landed on a highly volcanous region of the planet. However, Terrell was stranded for the next several years, but when he was recovered, the rescue team discovered that he had established exclusive trade rights and an alliance with the natives of Derus VI. When Terrell was finally rescued from Derus VI, he was promoted to lieutenant commander, and also awarded the Palm Leaf of Derus and the Federation Star for Distinguished Service. ( ) By 2265, Commander Terrell was assigned as first officer aboard the starship, . ( }}) In 2268, Terrell was promoted to Captain of the Sagittarius and began a tour of exploration in the Taurus Reach. ( ) :Starship Creator'' indicates that Terrell was stranded on Derus VI for seven years, and upon his recovery was promoted to lieutenant commander and assigned to the . However, this information would seem to be at odds with his appearances in , Reap the Whirlwind and Storming Heaven.'' By 2273, Terrell was serving as first officer aboard the USS Pacifica under the command of Captain Mahtani. By this time, Terrell was regarded as an expert on first contact situations after successful missions on Yuria III, Olaras Prime, Mizar IV, and the Pilurran Colonies. For these efforts he was awarded the Four Palm Leaf and the Palm Cluster. In 2275, Terrel was promoted to captain and was granted command of the Pacifica following Mahtani's promotion to admiral. ( ) Aboard the Reliant thumb|left|Captain Clark Terrell in [[2282.]] As of 2282, Terrell was commanding officer of the . In that year, they were assigned as election monitors on planet Mestiko. When troops loyal to the mar-Atyya threatened to use deadly force to stop the voting, Terrell was able to talk down the troop leader and, via a global newslink, ensure the voting was allowed to continue. ( ) Later in 2282, the USS Reliant was scheduled for a supply stop at Starbase 34. Captain Terrell decided that this would be a good time to accompany Commander Pavel Chekov, Doctor Bianca Wilder and two enlisted crewmembers on a medical mission to stop the Symbalene blood burn at the Te Awamutu VII outpost. The mission was a success, however on the return trip the shuttlecraft crashed on a Gorn training planetoid. Unfortunately Crewman Skiles was killed before a misunderstanding could be resolved. General Rellk then instructed his troops to assist Captain Terrell and his crew. ( ) :It was not stated which event in 2282 took place first. In 2285, Terrell and the Reliant were assigned to support Project Genesis, surveying planets is search of a suitable testbed for the Genesis Device. While surveying the surface of planet Ceti Alpha V—which they had believed to be Ceti Alpha VI—Terrell and his first officer, Pavel Chekov were captured by Khan Noonien Singh, who had been exiled there eighteen years earlier. Terrell was interrogated by Khan using parasitic Ceti eels, inserted into his ear canal and insinuated into his cerebral cortex. Khan was then able to control Terrell and Chekov through suggestion, and used them to take control of the Reliant. After attacking the Regula I space station, Khan ordered Terrell to kill Admiral James T. Kirk, who had arrived to investigate the attack. Terrell was able to resist Khan's influence, however, and turned his phaser on himself instead. ( ; ; | }}) The starship was named in his honor. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet captains category:starfleet first officers category:uSS Sagittarius personnel category:uSS Reliant personnel category:starfleet casualties category:2285 deaths Category:Humans (23rd century)